Terra Stryker Industries
Founding of Terra Stryker Industries The Good Old Days Coming soon... Goin' Global Coming soon... Terra Stryker Industries Nationalized CMGs *None Subdivisions *Terra Stryker Special Operations Unit - Six operatives that conduct "special" missions *Terra One Dept of R&D - R&D Branch Current Allies/Contacts *Tenloss * Others Classified Past Allies/Contacts *Classified Territory *Classified Notable Naval Assets *TSI - Mind's Splinter *TSI - Cerebus *TSI - Grimreaper *TSI - Hallowed *TSI - Last Chance *TSI - Krasniy Oktyabr *TSI - Dolorous Stroke Members Prominent Members *Lucius aka Stryker Three *Deriskhas aka Stryker Four *Rivkah aka Stryker Five *Ambyssia aka Stryker Six *Blade aka Stryker Seven *Havoc aka Stryker Eight Deceased/Retired Members *Corsair aka Stryker One (Semi-retired) *Great White (Stryker Two, killed during a rescue op) *Blaze (Stryker Four, retired due to injury during a rescue op) *Dragon (Stryker Five, assassinated during the NIO revolution) *Jakal (Stryker Six, killed during a rescue op) *Noose (Stryker Nine, killed during a rescue op) *Sparticus (Stryker Ten, assassinated during the NIO revolution) *Stinger (Stryker Eleven, assassinated during the NIO revolution) *Blade (Stryker Twelve, killed during a rescue op) Services Products Stuff: The official drink of Terra Stryker Industries This drink is a concoction of several strong liquors, TIE Cleaning fluid, and a/an (optional) pinch of ryll. It is very strong. Sports a deep blue color. Currently available for purchase by the glass in the Frontline Bar for 666 Credits. Specializations *Intelligence Gathering *High-risk Insertations *High-risk Extractions *High-risk Courier service *Blockade Running *Military R&D *Naval Reinforcement *Training Operations *Academic Lessons Historical Data Prologue Terra Stryker Industries (or TSI for short) was formed over 30 years ago from the dream of Corsair, Great White, Aepoth and Blaze to create an elite mercenary the best people from assorted factions and creating the ultimate merc unit that had no boarders, no gender/racial/species/faction bias and forge them into an elite unit that could handle any mission they were tossed. When the group was created, a set of rules was written up. These rules have become known as The Strykers code and sets the guidelines for employment, faction relations, and termination of relations. It was also at this time the Terra Stryker Special Operations Unit was formed. The Strykers will never leave a captured Stryker in enemy hands, and will go through all possible lengths to retrieve their captured brethren. This lead to the unit getting reduced to almost half strength in a classified mission when they attempted to retrieve a captured Stryker and walked into a trap. Over the years it has remained netural as a whole (although some members are more "netural" then others) and regardless of which faction the members end up in they always have the support of "the crew". History From the ashes of Civil War, a new Elite Special Operations Unit was formed. An Organization that once was so secret, only the Emperor himself knew about its existence. Created from the best of the best, The Terra Strykers were formed in order to cope with local revolutions, regional complications, and global terrorist activities. This unit specializes in black ops, carrying out top-secret operations within "unauthorized" combat zones which are too politically-sensitive to intervene in through conventional means. Each of the members of the Terra Strykers was given a broad range of special forces and espionage training, and was capable of operating either on their own or together as a team, as appropriate. A number of members from this Elite Unit were present at the conflict know as "Beta" and took part in the destruction at "Beta." After the battle, the unit slowly fell apart under the changes of the political order. The Elite Special Operations Unit, Terra Strykers, continued to exist under a loose organization run by a member known as, "Aepoth." The Terra Strykers continued to conduct Special Operations away from the eye of the galaxy, biding their time... Years after its destruction, a number of unit members gathered together, pooling their resources and knowledge. They planned to slowly increase their influence in the galaxy, and they did. After pooling their resources and knowledge, the Terra Strykers used their contacts within several governments and created Terra Stryker Industries. This new faction put the combined sum of all the members' knowledge in naval warfare and focused it on the creation of ships; both old and new. They had seen how ships reacted in combat situations, had flown them in combat situations, which gave them a unique perspective on the importance of quality design and manufacture. They vowed to bring it to you, the customer. Category:Factions